I Finally Understand these Feelings
by DemonicFury
Summary: WarrenXWill Written for Yuletide. Recepient: Soleta. Rated so to be safe. Don't know if I should write a sequel. R


Warren growled as Will and Layla walked by. _How dare they hold hands!_ His fists heated up, causing Sarah to cry out. "Ow! Warren! What'd you do that for?" He turned to face her, a look of apology on his face.

"I'm sorry; I just remembered something and lost my temper." She gently grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." He nodded. "RING!" "Oh, I better get to class!" He watched her walk away, still unsure of what made him so angry. _Why did seeing them set me off?_ He shook his head and quickly raced to his next class, Foundations of Mad Science.

"Mr. Peace, you are late!" Mr. Medulla yelled as Warren walked into the class. Warren simply rolled his eyes and made his way to his seat. "Now class, today we will be working in teams of two. You and your partner will work together to build a flamethrower." Warren glanced out the window, not really caring who his partner was. He head the chair beside him creak and turned to see who had dared to choose him as their partner. _Will… _Warren stared at him for a few seconds. Will snapped his fingers in front of Warren's face.

"Hello! Earth to Warren!" Warren shook his head and glanced down at the materials. _Oh great… I have no idea how to do this…_ "So… Any idea how to do this?" Warren started to glare at him but stopped as his eyes met Will's.

"Uh… No idea." Will looked down at the stack of parts, his eyes searching them for any clue as to how they fit together. He picked two pieces up and tried to fit them together. After a few tries, he finally got them to fit. A spark went off in Warren's head. I think I have an idea. He took the two pieces from Will and slowly began melting the other parts to it, slowly shaping them into a piece of metal that closely resembled a flamethrower. He aimed it at the window and pulled the trigger, activating his powers at the same time.

A large burst of fire shot out of the barrel, scorching the window pane. Mr. Medulla turned and glared at him. "Mr. Peace, do not use your powers to make it work!" Then he noticed the ruined window. "I take it that you'll be paying for the window."

"But I can't-"

"No buts! I'll expect either the money or a new window by-"

"Wait! It was my idea! I convinced Warren to do it!"

"Mr. Stronghold, would you rather pay for the window?" Will looked at Warren and looked back at Mr. Medulla.

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Will… Why'd you do that?" Will smiled at him.

"Because that's what friends do." Warren glanced down.

"Uh, right. Friends."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Days Later…

Warren leaned against his locker, his eyes dark with thought. _What do these feelings mean?_ He sighed. _Who am I kidding? I know what they mean. They mean that I'm gay. _ He growled. _My father would disown me if he found out! But since when have I cared what he thinks of me? And besides, my mother has always told me to be true to myself. _He closed his eyes, his mind made up. _I've got to tell him how I feel. _He started running down the hallway, which was now packed with students wanting to go home. He slowed down to prevent running into a group of people and looked around for Will. He spotted him walking out of the front door of Sky High. He quickened his pace and hurried after him.

After a few minutes, he finally caught up to Will, who turned as Warren approached him. "Uh, Will, I need to tell you something…"

"Me too…"

"Um…"

"Hey, guys!"

"Zach!" Warren glared at the blonde.

"That's Zach-Attack to you. Now- Whoa. Nice death glare. Is that a new power?" Warren rolled his eyes and tried to pull Will away but Ethan and Layla blocked his way.

"So, Will, are our plans for tonight still on?"

"Of course, Layla." She slipped her hands into his and led him away. He turned his face to see Warren. "I'll catch you later, Warren!" Warren growled and turned to leave but Sarah blocked his way.

"Warren, could we go to a movie tonight?"

"Fine."

"Good. Pick me up at seven." She seemed to glide as she walked away. Warren slowly walked over to the bus driven by Ron Wilson, his mind running over ideas of how to distract Will's frieds and get some alone time with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren was unable to focus on the movie; his mind developing a plan of how to talk to Will. Near the end of the movie, Sarah noticed that he wasn't watching so she kissed him. He pulled back, no longer comfortable kissing her. She gasped and glared at him before storming out. He didn't bother running after her.

After the movie finished, Warren walked home, his plan finished and ready to be set in motion tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Warren!" Will waved to him as he yelled. Warren waited for Will to slowly make his way through the crowded hall to him. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Err… Nothing…"

"Nothing?"

"Yes, N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Nothing."

"Really but-"

"Really." Warren walked into the cafeteria and sat down at his usual table. Will sat down beside him. Ethan, Zach, Layla, and Magenta sat down a few minutes later and drew Will into a very dull conversation. _3, 2, 1. _

Suddenly, someone dropped his or her tray. Everyone looked towards the sound and saw a horrifying sight. A group of armored men atop fiery horses stood in the doorway, blocking the exit. Some of the teachers tried to fight them but they were struck down with a flick of the men's wrists. Three of the men charged, aiming at Layla. She barely avoided the attack. Zach and Ethan attacked with their trays but the trays shattered upon contact with the fiery armor. One of the men shot a fireball at them, sending them flying into a table and setting the table ablaze. While the building fire distracted everyone, Warren grabbed Will and knocked him out. One of the men promptly let Warren onto his horse and carried them away from the commotion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will awoke to see Warren smiling down at him. He sat up and looked at Warren. "What happened?"

"I brought you here so we can be together, as lovers should be." Will's face paled.

"Lovers?"

"That's right, Will." Warren reached to caress Will's face but Will batted it away.

"Let me go! Now!"

"But why? We can finally be together!"

"I don't want to be with you! Now let me leave!" He stood and reached for the door but Warren melted the knob with a fireball.

"I don't think so! You're mine now!"

"Don't bet on it!" Will tackled him and raced for the window. He jumped out of it and flew back to Sky High.

"Noo!!!!" Warren fell to his knees. A new feeling was entering his heart. It was dark and it burned, just like Will's words. He blew the door open with a fire blast and headed to his room. He opened the closet and took out a gauntlet. He put it on his wrist and pressed a few buttons. It lit up and covered his body with dark red armor. Fire blazed from where the gloves hooked into the armor that covered his arms and from where the boots connected with the leg armor. A mane of fire blazed from the back of the helmet. "If you can't love me as a hero, then I will earn your love by destroying you as a villain."


End file.
